


¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Había algunas cuestiones de esa noche que estaban difusas en su memoria, recordaba un poco más gracias a Historia, pero seguía inquietándole el asunto y no sabía cómo preguntarlo, por suerte ella lo sacó de ese brete al asegurarlo: —Esa noche tuvimos sexo.





	¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ak_bennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/gifts).

> **Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Hajime Isayama.
> 
> **Extensión**: 2500 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
> **Prompt**: 08. Apodos.
> 
> **Nota: **dedicado a** Ak Bennington**, porque me lo propuso en mi _fanpage_ cuando pregunté sobre las parejas que querían que escribiera. No quedó tan divertido como esperaba, pero me sirvió para desoxidarme un poco con este fandom. Por cierto, da la casualidad de que le pedí a** Tunix Afarts **uno de sus dibujos de la pareja. Hoy es su cumpleaños (y no, no planeé que saliera así) por lo tanto, ¡feliz cumpleaños Tunix! ¡Y gracias por dejarme usar tu arte! Les recomiendo que la busquen en FB, Twitter y en Pixiv (donde va a subir dibujos sin censura).

Caminó por los pasillos como quien recorre la Milla Verde; todavía no tenía muy en claro qué decirle o cómo sacar el tema en cuestión, pero una parte de él comprendía que no sería necesario hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para charlar del tema. Después de todo no dejaban de ser amigos, ¿verdad?

Luego de que el guardia lo dejara pasar, tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos más, sentado en la antesala. Esa esperaba iba a terminar por socavar aún más sus nervios, pero cuando pensó que lo mejor sería irse y dejar todo como estaba, un hombre vestido de manera muy formal le dio el visto bueno para entrar.

—Pase, su majestad lo está esperando. —Eren se puso de pie y dio esos pasos fatales hasta la enorme puerta de dos hojas; parecía que en vez de ir a ver a una “amiga” estuviera yendo al dentista o al proctólogo. El hombre bajito lo miró, como si le estuviera cuestionando con los ojos su actitud. ¿Iba a entrar o no?

—Buen día, Historia —dijo Eren cuando la vio sentada al final de una larga mesa; la puerta tras él se cerró y dio un respingo por la sorpresa. Ella vestía aún con ropa de cama. Le agradaba más esa Historia que la reina.

—Eren —dijo ella, todavía no se sacaban esa mala costumbre de llamarse a todos por los nombres, como si temieran olvidarlo. Y es que había que andar con cuidado, eso de perder la memoria dentro de los muros era algo muy temido—. Pasa, ¿quieres desayunar? —Pero Eren no había ido a desayunar, ni tampoco a tener un diálogo casual con ella, y como se trataba de Eren, no se anduvo con demasiadas vueltas. Se sentó en la silla más cercana a ella y haciendo acopios de toda su voluntad abrió la boca.

—Historia... —La susodicha lo miró algo curiosa, Eren lucía raro.

—Te ha crecido el pelo. —Sonrió tenuemente, para luego beber de la taza.

—He venido porque… —tomó una bocanada de aire— me enteré de que estás embarazada.

—Oh, sí —dijo ella sin entusiasmo—. ¿Has venido a felicitarme? —Hubo cierto deje de sarcasmo en el tono.

—Aparte de eso —se remojó los labios y se encorvó un poco—, quería saber si… o sea… esa noche, ¿la recuerdas?

Historia empezó a reír bajito al comprender por qué su compañero de batallas parecía ser otro Eren, uno que ella no conocía. Lucía inseguro, y eso no era muy propio de él. Claro que recordaba esa noche con difusa nitidez.

Eren se había aparecido muy tarde, casi en la medianoche, con la urgencia de hablar. Después de la reunión sobre el destino de ella, había muchas cuestiones que los abrumaban. Historia entendió la necesidad de Eren por platicar del asunto y lo hizo pasar, de todas formas, ella tampoco podía dormir.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Gracias, Eren —dijo, bajando la vista al suelo.

—Sí, lo fue —correspondió nostálgico—. Aunque al otro día me desperté con una resaca horrible. —Dado que ninguno de los dos podía dormir, Historia le había propuesto beber vino. Ella uno blanco dulce, Eren uno tinto. No eran muy adeptos al alcohol, así que a la media botella ya estaban hablando estupideces y habían dejado el tema central, que era el destino de Historia en toda esa… _historia_.

—Yo todavía me acuerdo… los apodos al sargento. —Ella no logró aguantar una ligera carcajada, menos mal que no se había metido la tostada en la boca.

—Enano de jardín de enanos. —Eren cerró fuerte los ojos y no pudo contenerse, él sí rio con soltura.

Recordaba que ese había sido el punto de inflexión, porque entre carcajadas él pudo notar ciertos detalles, como en lo bonita que era Historia riendo como una desaforada, en lo lindo que le quedaba ese desabillé de noche, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, sin quitar que tenía el pelo suelto, algo revuelto.

Había querido besarla, sí, pero necesitó tres cuartos de botella y unos cuantos apodos más al sargento para atreverse a acercarse de esa manera, pero cuando lo hizo, cuando pegó los labios a esa boca risueña por el alcohol, algo catastrófico ocurrió.

—Tu cara, Eren… —dijo Historia, riendo con más soltura y algo de complicidad, podía sentir las mejillas infladas y suponía por eso que estaban rojas. Con cuidado estiró la mano, tratando de que su amigo no lo notara, pero cuando Eren vio esa mano cual serpiente acercándose a la suya la retiró de inmediato.

—¡Historia, no seas mala! —exclamó, dejando de reír, pero consiguiendo que Historia volviera a soltar carcajadas desenfrenadas como esa noche. Y es que a la muchacha le había resultado muy divertido, porque cuando Eren trató de besarla, no más apoyando los labios en los suyos, se quedó en el sitio con la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta, mostrando la hilera de dientes… una expresión que a la reina le había causado inmensa gracia.

—Solo quería probar si aún te causo trauma.

—No sabes lo feo que es —exclamó él entre risas, pero frunciendo el ceño; simuló estar molesto, atajándose la mano como si temiera que su amiga lo tocara. Mejor hubiera sido sentarse lejos de ella.

—Debe ser la conexión entre los Reiss y la coordenada.

—¡Me vale verga lo que sea, pero es horrible!

Lejos de la ofensa, Historia borró la expresión reflexiva para volver a reír con soltura. Se acordaba de haber perseguido a Eren por todo el cuarto cuando este le confesó aquello. Quería volver a ver esa cara de alelado mental que le ponía cada vez que lo tocaba; pero Eren corría, escabulléndose de ella, rogándole lastimosamente que no lo hiciera, suplicándoselo, pero aun así riendo como un niño.

Incluso cuando lo acorraló contra una pared, él buscó algo para tirarle y alejarla de su persona, como si Historia fuera algún monstruo que iba a comerlo. No encontró nada, así que tontamente se escondió tras la cortina, mientras Historia se sostenía el estómago porque sentía que se le iba a salir, literalmente.

—Gracias, Eren —dijo ella con sinceridad, pero sin referirse puntualmente a qué. Lo cierto es que no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había reído así, la última vez que había podido oír una palabrota en la boca de alguien. Recordó a Ymir y la nostalgia hizo nido en su cara.

—No, gracias a ti —contradijo él mirando la mesa, como si le diera pena hablar del tema—. Esa noche… la pasé bien.

—Oh, sí… la pasamos muy bien. —Dio un sorbo para terminar el té ya frío y clavó la mirada en la expresión de su amigo. Ahora volvía a lucir como el Eren de antaño y no como un intento de adulto.

—A-Al menos… de lo que me acuerdo.

—¿Y de qué te acuerdas? —Lo desafió, con cierta autoridad que sí tenía, porque por mucho que Eren la tratara como a un igual y a ella le encantase que lo hiciera, no dejaba de ser reina.

—De… de los besos.

—Después de que superaste el trauma —dijo reteniendo la carcajada.

—Cuando me terminé el vino ya nada me importaba —admitió con decoro—, ni que estuviera besando a la reina.

—O desnudándola —murmuró ella consiguiendo que Eren la mirase de golpe y de lleno, como si la dama hubiera soltado una verdad desgarradora y fatal.

—Recuerdo poco —se lamentó, sin ánimos de ofenderla—, sé que hablamos de… tener hijos como ganado.

—Sí, con esa excusa me quitaste la ropa. —No había reproche alguno en ella, pero le divertía verlo a Eren tan cohibido por el detalle, así que con seriedad continuó—: Dijiste que si en ese caso, debía tener hijos como si fuera alguna perra…

—¿Yo dije eso? —se espantó.

—Sí, usaste la palabra perra, pero en el sentido de perro… no de… puta. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, lo que llevó a Eren a retraerse en la silla pensando que lo iba a tocar. Ella volvió a reír—. Me dijiste cosas muy bonitas, que yo no era ganado, que nadie tenía derecho a hacerme eso, y que si tenía que quedar embarazada…

—_Entonces yo puedo encargarme de eso _—recitó, recordando en partes. Luego se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz, como si tratara de recordar esa noche. Se le dificultaba, el vino había borrado gran parte de sus memorias.

—Y luego te hiciste el galán… —Historia volvió a reír— pero no te salió. Quisiste llevarme en brazos hasta la cama, pero no pudiste, y yo terminé muerta de risa, envuelta en las sábanas cuando me tiraste.

—Literalmente te tiré —eso sí lo recordaba—, porque pensé que eras liviana, pero había mucho tramo hasta la cama y no aguanté el peso. —Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Eren se tapó la cara, avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Se podía caer más bajo? Se preguntaba. No obstante, había algunas cuestiones de esa noche que estaban difusas en su memoria, recordaba un poco más gracias a Historia, pero seguía inquietándole el asunto y no sabía cómo preguntarlo, por suerte ella lo sacó de ese brete al asegurarlo.

—Esa noche tuvimos sexo. —Historia dejó su desayuno de lado y se colocó una mano en el vientre.

—Oh, vaya —Eren se frotó la frente, confundido y lamentándose de no oír más seguidos los consejos de Armin—, no sé cómo se me pudo poner dura, con lo borracho que estaba.

—Yo tampoco, pero sí me acuerdo de que lo hicimos. Fue… _bonito_.

—Lo siento, Historia —se lamentó él—, no recuerdo bien eso, ni tampoco… o sea… cuando desperté al otro día no estaba sucio ni nada de eso, así que pensé que, tal vez, me había quedado dormido antes de lograrlo.

—En efecto, lo hiciste, luego de que… pasara. —Ella también mostró algo de decoro, corrió la cara, mirando la nada—, te quedaste dormido sobre mí; pero te desperté para que fueras a tu cuarto.

—Entonces… ¿eyaculé? —Al final pudo preguntarlo, esa cuestión que le rondaba la cabeza y le agujereaba por dentro.

—Sí, pero si te soy sincera… —Historia lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas y él pensó que nunca la había visto tan hermosa. Esa mañana llevaba el pelo recogido, como usualmente lo tenía, pero había una luz diferente en ella que la embellecía.

—¿Qué? —Le alentó a seguir, al ver que guardaba dudas, como si temiera abrir la boca.

—Yo tampoco amanecí sucia. —Hubo un breve lapso de silencio reflexivo. Era el turno de Eren para hablar, pero no se hallaba con las palabras. Tragó saliva mirando por un breve instante la mano apoyada en el vientre de su amiga.

—Sí tú no amaneciste sucia… ni yo tampoco —La miró con algo de pena— entonces, ¿dónde fue a parar el… semen? —Nunca en su vida había tenido una conversación tan incómoda, ni siquiera la podía comparar a aquellas que sostenía con su padre, cuando este quería darle clases de educación sexual.

—No lo sé, pero sí sé que lo hicimos hasta el final. —Tomó otra bocanada de aire, algo asustada. Eso pensó Eren, que Historia lucía aterrada por el pormenor.

—Entonces… —carraspeó, incapaz de poder soltar prenda— ese bebé… O sea, ¿puede ser? —Historia entendió esa ensalada de palabras sin necesidad de que Eren lo preguntara con más claridad. Le dio algo de ternura siquiera suponerlo a Eren como el padre de su hijo, o de sus hijos.

—Pues… —dijo ella, ahogando a su amigo en una dulce vergüenza— hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que sea tuyo, y otro cincuenta por ciento de que sea del dios de las murallas.

—Santo cielo. —Volvía a reprocharse el no escuchar más seguido a su mejor amigo, este le había dicho esa noche que no eran horas para visitar a la reina—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Pero tranquilo, no diré nada… no tienes por qué hacerte cargo de…

—Ni hablar —la calló abruptamente—, si… si cometí el error, corresponde que me haga cargo… ¿verdad? —¿Cuánta ternura podía darle Eren? Historia se vio tentada en levantar la mano y acariciarle la mejilla en son de consuelo y en señal de cariño, pero recordó el shock que le producía al muchacho tener contacto con ella y se contuvo.

—Tranquilo, Eren —decidió que era cruel de su parte seguir jugando con ello, así que decidió sincerarse, solo porque su amigo se lo merecía—; no es tuyo.

—¿N-No? —parpadeó, confundido.

—No —aseguró ella, apoyó el codo en la mesa y acomodó la barbilla en su mano abierta, mirándolo algo divertida, quería ver las reacciones de su amigo—. El padre es un muchacho que cuida el orfanato.

—Oh… —dijo, algo desencantado. Sí, ¿por qué negarlo? Había estado comiéndose la cabeza con esa cuestión desde que supo que la reina estaba embarazada.

—Lo siento… parece que querías ser el padre de esta criatura.

—No, en lo absoluto —mintió—, me alivia no serlo. Tengo tantos asuntos en la cabeza que… no es un buen momento para esas cosas.

—_Esas cosas_… —suspiró ella, algo desahuciada.

—Pero… —continuó él— me alegra mucho, Historia. —Y le regaló una franca sonrisa.

—Gracias, Eren.

—De verdad… si estás embarazada, no pueden obligarte a que te conviertas en un titán… y saberlo me alivia. —Se puso de pie con el fin de irse. Ya había cumplido, lo que quería saber, ya estaba zanjado. Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta por educación, aun siendo la reina y sin necesidad de hacerlo, quería. Le agradaba estar cerca de Eren, se sentía protegida y valorada, y no solo por ser una figura importante, simplemente por ser ella.

—Si te soy sincera… —le dijo, antes de que abriera la puerta y el soldado apareciera para escoltarlo hasta la salida— me hubiera gustado que tú seas el padre.

—A… A mí también —correspondió Eren, primero con sorpresa, como si tan solo lo dijera para no herir sus sentimientos, pero luego con firmeza y seguridad en esa aseveración—. De hecho… si el tiempo lo permite… me gustaría.

—No pretendo casarme ni nada de eso, ni tampoco formar un harem, Eren… —argumentó ella con cierta gracia ante la idea, pero luego fue sincera con él—. Si la vida nos lo permite, algún día… podrías ser el padre de mis hijos.

Eren asintió, sonrió y se encorvó un poco para intentar besarla, pero fue apoyar los labios en la boca entreabierta y anhelante de ella que sintió esa descarga eléctrica y un torrente de imágenes inundó su cabeza.

Historia estalló en carcajadas porque Eren volvía a poner esa cara de idiota que tanto le divertía. Él abrió la puerta y en su confusión se llevó el marco por delante, aumentando aún más la risa de la reina.

El soldado al otro lado no entendía la actitud de su majestad, pero siempre que ese chico la visitaba, ella se mostraba menos dura y más campechana. No lucía tan seria y en sus ojos había un brillo especial. Había vida en su rostro apagado.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 24 de septiembre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina


End file.
